


С каплями дождя

by Elafira



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fix-It, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elafira/pseuds/Elafira
Summary: Так странно испытывать перерождение перед смертью.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	С каплями дождя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As the Rain Falls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990477) by [andabatae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae/pseuds/andabatae). 



Кайло Рен смотрел в серое небо невидящим взглядом. Тучи были тяжёлыми от надвигавшегося дождя, но он не был уверен, что успеет ощутить капли на своём лице.

Он не чувствовал ничего ниже шеи, поэтому был рад, что перед своей последней схваткой с Палпатином решил отказаться от шлема. Отбросил его, словно мёртвую историю, словно груз печалей потерянного мальчишки и ещё более потерянного мужчины.

Бен Соло, Кайло Рен… они оба исчезли. Кому бы ни принадлежала эта душа в сломленном, избитом теле, это был некто новый.

Так странно испытывать перерождение перед смертью.

Капли дождя застучали по камням вокруг него. Кайло закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ощущением холодной воды на коже. Годы на кораблях среди звёзд открыли для него целую галактику и дали больше сил, чем положено иметь человеку, но он упускал маленькие радости, подобные этой. Он глубоко вздохнул, благодарный за то, что не чувствовал никакой боли, ведь рёбра протыкали ткань чёрной туники насквозь, выглядя словно зазубренные горные вершины.

Стук становился всё громче, ритмичный и сильный, казавшийся слишком тяжёлым для дождя. Кайло открыл глаза, и в этот самый момент Рей упала рядом с ним на колени. Он блокировал Узы Силы, чтобы она не знала, что он натворил; но теперь Кайло открыл Связь снова и был залит пылающим сиянием её доброты и страха.

– Бен, – голос Рей надломился, когда она произнесла это старое, мёртвое имя, сейчас не слишком определявшего того, кем он стал. Дни и месяцы любви к ней превратили его в нового человека, и последняя жертва – схватка с Палпатином один на один, чтобы уберечь Рей от коварных сетей Тьмы – тоже изменила его. Он чувствовал лёгкость – не только телом, но и душой.

– Рей, – выдохнул он её имя словно молитву. – Ты не должна быть здесь.

По её щекам теперь стекали капли, и он не сразу понял, что она плачет. Только Рей могла так смотреть на него сквозь слёзы: яростный и одновременно ранимый взгляд.

– Ты обещал подождать меня. Обещал, что позволишь мне сражаться вместе с тобой.

Он хотел покачать головой, но от тупой боли в шее тут же закружилась голова. Когда Кайло попытался заговорить, из его груди вырвался только хриплый вздох, поэтому он поджал губы, облизнул их и попробовал снова.

– Он взялся бы за тебя. Сманил на Тёмную сторону.

– Нет, – упрямо ответила Рей. – Я бы ему не позволила.

– Нет, Рей, – Бен устал, ужасно устал. Перед глазами всё начало темнеть. – Ты всё ещё не понимаешь Тьму. Он бы показал тебе всё, о чём ты мечтаешь: родителей, друзей, живыми и здоровыми. Шанс вернуть Хана, Люка и Лею. Что угодно, лишь бы заполучить себе твои силы. А ты, чёрт подери, настолько самозабвенно стараешься всех спасти, что падение на Тёмную сторону не посчитала бы высокой платой.

Он потратил на эти слова едва ли не все силы. Темнота сгущалась быстрее, но это не была холодная и окутывающая чернота Тёмной стороны Силы. Это успокаивало, словно накрывало мягким одеялом, веля сомкнуть веки и заснуть.

Он не осознавал, что закрыл глаза, пока Рей не заключила его лицо в ладони, и он не понял, что больше не видит её. Мгновение спустя что-то коснулось его губ, мягкое и нежное.

Даже на пороге смерти Кайло Рен не мог пропустить такое, что бы то ни было. Его ресницы дрогнули, глаза распахнулись, и он увидел лицо Рей прямо перед собой: она зажмурилась, нежно касаясь губами его губ. Это не было похоже на страстные поцелуи, которые он тысячу раз воображал в своих пылких фантазиях. Поцелуй был мягким и сладким. Утешающим.

Её губы покинули его слишком рано. Рей прижалась лбом к его лбу, и пару секунд они дышали воздухом друг друга. Затем Рей пошевелилась, и Кайло понял, что она проводит рукой по его груди, чуть выше самой тяжёлой раны.

– В том-то и дело, Бен, – прошептала она ему в губы. – _Ты_ – тот, кого я люблю. _Ты_ – всё, о чём я когда-либо мечтала.

По вискам Кайло покатились слёзы.

– Прости, Рей, – задыхался он. – За всё. Мне так, так жаль, – _«Я люблю тебя»_ , – отчаянно закончил он в Связи, когда уже не осталось сил говорить. _«Безумно»._

Он уже почти ничего не видел. Осталось только слабое голубоватое свечение, нечто успокаивающее, мерцавшее в области сердца. Может, это была его душа, покидавшая тело.

– Всё хорошо, – прошептала Рей. Он не видел её, но чувствовал в Силе, чётко и ясно. – Я уже давно простила тебя.

Голубой свет стал ярче, и боль пронзила грудь Кайло копьём. Но ведь он был парализован, как же…

– Вернись ко мне, Бен, – голос Рей был твёрдым и непреклонным. Свет отгонял тени и являл её над ним словно ангела, её черты сияли. Она спустила руку ниже и накрыла ладонью торчащие рёбра, и Кайло судорожно вздохнул, когда те вернулись на место со скрипом и взрывом агонии.

Она исцеляла его.

– Между нами ещё ничего не кончено, – поклялась Рей. – И _никогда_ не будет.

Когда шея Кайло снова вправилась на место, его тело пронзила боль, какой он прежде не испытывал.

И Кайло Рен заплакал от счастья.


End file.
